Metales Cristalizados
by Mariana All
Summary: Bella debe escarpar de la mafia que acabó con la vida de sus padres. Proteger los cuadros que se le fueron arrebatados a su familia no es una tarea sencilla.
1. Origen

**Metales Cristalizados**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. **

**Capitulo1: Origen**

_Benedict Dean pintor, inventor del arte con ORO, un metal que pocos poseían. Originario de una familia adinerada, se dio el lujo de implementar esta técnica, para darle valor a sus obras y un poco más de fama._

_Siglo XIX el arte contemporáneo, inspiró a obras de romanticismo lleno de espiritualidad en cada trazo. Benedict era un prodigio del arte para los grandes maestros y sucesores de la edad moderna. Creo un gran revuelo por el uso de un mineral que era el predilecto en la base comercial y económica de Francia. Varios lo llamaron "El nacimiento de la nueva era" otros con una fuerte crítica pensaba que daría el mal ejemplo a los pequeños pintores en mal gastar un mineral tan ansiado y utilizado. A este paso el ORO seria escaso. _

_Por su lado Benedict llegaba a los 35 años con una fortuna propia, sin respaldarse a la jugosa herencia que recibiría en un tiempo por los Dean. Ya casado con la hija del banquero de Burdeos, recibió la gran noticia, Constanza se encontraba en estado de gestación. Luego de 9 meses de espera y de una rotunda separación de la pintura, recibió a sus hijas, si, gemelas…_

_El mismo día del nacimiento de sus hijas, recibe un telegrama de parte de la guardia. _

"_El palacio de artes, fue arrasado por un incendio y las obras fueron robadas"_

_La noticia devastó por completo su espíritu de artista, su corazón de un humano._

_Tan pronto como pudo despidió a sus recién llegadas gemelas y su amada. _

_El edificio de roble oscuro en su fachada demostraba la gravedad de la situación. Lo que más le preocupaba era la ubicación de sus más preciadas obras, el palacio contenía 10 de sus exitosos cuadros. _

_Durante meses pidió ayuda de sus mejores confidentes para la búsqueda de sus tesoros, esas reliquias serian la herencia de sus pequeñas hijas y rezaba para mantener un legado durante las siguientes generaciones._

_210 años después los cuadros son encontrados a manos de Charles Swan _


	2. Retrato de pastel

**Metales Cristalizados**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

**Capítulo****: Retrato de pastel**

* * *

**BPOV **

El sobre amarillo me tenía completamente frustrada. Debía tomar una decisión y una que fuera correcta.

Al final encendí la chimenea de mi sala y tomé el sobre por última vez, lo eché encima de las llamas. Esperé a que se hiciera cenizas y suspiré aliviada luego de tener en manos el paradero de los cuadros familiares.

Caminé hacia la terraza debía despejar mi mente, esta semana fue completamente estresante y nostálgica. Ya era hora de que mi vida dejé de estar rodeada de peligro y de recuerdos malos.

Era una hermosa tarde, no debía desperdiciar mis últimos momentos en Florida. Encendí el cigarrillo que jugó en mi pantalón de pijama todo el día.

Fumar era una gran estupidez, pero la sensación de dejar escapar humo por la boca, era la misma a dejar escapar mis problemas.

Me recosté en la perezosa, cerré mis ojos. Mi mente quedó en blanco, el sonido de los autos y de unas cuantas aves que buscaban su hogar para descansar por la muy cercana y oscura noche, me ayudaron a aclarar todo.

_Pasajeros del vuelo H920 con destino a Berlín por favor abordar por la puerta 7C_

Hora de regresar a Casa

Ocho años sin pisar Alemania.

Una foto de la Plaza Gendarmenmark recibía a los pasajeros, salí de la sala y vi a una chica alta, cabello chocolate largo saltando y en sus manos tenía un cartel enorme con un mensaje

Bella ¡WELCOME HOME!

Esa loca es Alice Brandon, arrastré con rapidez mi carrito y abrazase a mi amiga. Ella era más Americana que Alemana. Hace dos años se casó con Jasper el hijo de mi nana Clarie, dejó todo por crear una vida en Berlín.

— ¡Bella! —chilló

Creo que todas las personas que esperaban por el resto de pasajeros se quedaron sordas.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —ese fue el abrazo más cálido que recibí en toda mi vida. Hasta mi corazón se apretujó.

Su cabello esta largo más de lo que podía ver en Skype.

—Estas completamente hermosa, creo que Jasper te hizo más que bien.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que reciba mis halagos—Tomó mis mejillas y las apretó.

La abracé una vez más y dejé que mis lágrimas salieran.

—Oh bebe no, llores —se separó un poco.

—Te extrañé mucho —sonreí

—Yo también Bella. Pero deja de ser llorica. Ven —tomó el carrito y caminó directo a la salida del aeropuerto, conmigo apretada con su brazo derecho.

Que podía decir de Berlín

La ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer. La extrañaba y ahora que por fin puedo quedarme por un tiempo indefinido, disfrutaría de todo.

Junto a la Potsdamer Platz se elevaba el edificio de mis padres. Luego vería mi trabajo ahora solo quería ver a mi nana y a Jasper.

—Las primeras veces odiaba manejar en esta ciudad, algunos conductores son tan idotas—Renegó

—Supongo que eso fue un verdadero reto para ti.

— ¡Bah! Recuerdas cuando casi choco contra un árbol, ese fue el peor susto de mi vida.

—Alice eso no era un árbol fue un tubo con una señal de transito. —me horroricé por lo exagerada que solía ser.

—Un tubo que podía partir mi bebe —acaricio el volante

—Tú vas a ser mi maestra de conducción, recuerda que solo llegué a sacar la licencia.

—Claro, pero las clases serán con tu carro, no con el mío —gimió asustada.

—Se conducir Alice, solo… No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo en Alemania.

Una melodiosa canción interrumpió la conversación

—Podrías contestar por mí, seguro es Clarie. Busqué el celular en su bolso, afortunadamente, sí era Clare.

—Alice, ¿Mi niña ya llegó? —su voz sonaba emocionada.

—Nana estoy cerca de casa —solté una risita

—Dios mío. Bella te esperamos ansiosos.

—No más que yo Nana, de seguro me tienes preparada una buena comida ¿Verdad? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Jasper está encerrado en la cocina ayudándome. —respondió

A lo lejos un estruendo de platos se escucho.

—Oh, lo siento Bella, pero si no regresó a la cocina, Jasper crea la tercera guerra mundial.

—Quiero ver mi casa completa por favor —Hice un mohín.

— ¿De dónde le salieron las ganas de cocinar a Jasper? —pregunté sorprendida una vez que corte la llamada.

—Desde que impuse mi ley de no cocinar por cuatro días en la semana —lo dijo orgullosa de sí misma

— ¿Era cocinar o comer comida chatarra?

—Sí, no va tan mal que digamos, puede defenderse pero…

—Tienes miedo de morir envenenada —completé la frase

—Exacto, no hay nadie mejor que su propia madre para controlar los desastres que hace mi querido esposo.

— ¿Clarie permitió que Jasper invadiera su cocina? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Solo por hoy Bella, no te asustes — ¿Cuando entras a la dirección de la empresa?

—Dentro de dos semanas, quiero disfrutar de la ciudad y de mi pequeña familia. —sonreí.

Cuando fije mi vista en las ventanas, un espectáculo de arboles, me dieron la bienvenida.

Sonreí como tonta al darme cuenta que al frente estaba el portón de mi casa.

SWAN…

—Oficialmente bienvenida a casa —abrazo mis hombros.

En medio del patio estaba la fuente que diseño mi madre, era una pequeña ángel sentada y en su mano, una mariposa se posaba.

Me llenó de tantos recuerdos de mi niñez.

Vi a una señora de 50 años con su cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta. Que observaba a mi dirección.

— ¡NANA! —salté alrededor de ella.

Después de tanto tiempo, la pude abrazar. Sin necesidad de verla en una pantalla. Ella era mi segunda mamá, me protegió en los momentos difíciles. Cuando era una bebe, cuando mis padres murieron y me obligaron a marcharme a Estados Unidos por mi seguridad.

—Mi pequeña al fin estás de vuelta, a mí lado —se alejó de mi, para poderme observar mejor.

Escondí mi rostro en su cabello largo a pesar de estar recogido.

—Estoy feliz por estar en mi casa de nuevo. —mi visión estaba nublada por culpa de las lágrimas.

Con sus dedos quitó las lágrimas que caían en mis mejillas.

Me eché a reír.

Este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

En Clarie podría ver a mi mamá, y a mi mejor amiga.

—Awww me encantan los reencuentros

—Es mejor que Bella ya no llore, por que pronto me le uno.

Las tres soltamos risas.

—Me enteré que Jasper está cocinando y bueno quiero ver eso —estaba como una niña completamente hiperactiva.

—Lo dejé friendo algunas patatas, confío en que no incendie la casa.

—Mi casa está en peligro.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba apenas la pintura de la pared había sido cambiada por un azul agua.

Necesitaba ir al estudio. El recuerdo más grande de mis padres, estaba en esa habitación.

Una pintura de mis padres en su boda. Ver sus sonrisas y sentirme cálida era una de las cosas que más extrañaba. Este cuadro fue tan especial desde el primer día que me enteré de su existencia.

Quería llorar pero me juré que nunca más lo haría. Ellos estaban juntos, felices por la eternidad.

Su muerte me afectó tanto, pero nunca pensé que saldría adelante. Al principio me sentía perdida. Sin ellos, yo no sería nadie. Más mi Nana fue la que me protegió y cumplió con los últimos deseos de mis padres. Le debía tanto a Clarie.

Recorrí por toda la casa buscando mi habitación.

**FLASHBACK **

_9 DE OCTUBRE DE 2005_

— _¡Demonios!_

_La depilación era una de las cosas que odiaba por ser mujer_

_¿Tanto vello nos servía de algo? NO_

_Estaba completamente cansada de hacer esto por lo menos cuatro veces al mes. Renunciaba a ser mujer._

_Me agaché y tomé la paleta para quitar la crema. Estaba segura que si le pedía alguna sesión con laser a mamá, pegaría el grito al cielo. _

_Tal vez ella es una de las pocas afortunadas en no poseer vello en las piernas, pero yo era completamente distinta. _

_Después de tantos insultos a la crema que prácticamente no ayudo en nada. Preferí tomar una siesta. _

_Dentro de dos meses mis padres regresarían a casa. Mi padre había localizado los cuadros de Benedict, nuestro ancestro. Un verdadero robo para toda nuestra familia. _

_La alarma del celular sonó tan fuerte que pegué un grito._

_Desactive la alarma y mi estomago reclamó un poco de atención. Mi nana seguro preparó alguno de sus deliciosos postres._

—_Mi niña —recibí un beso de su parte._

— _¿Qué preparaste para este cuerpo ansioso de azúcar? _

—_He hecho una tarta de manzana —lo colocó en un plato — con una limonada._

_Oh por dios_

—_Quiero un poco —rogué._

—_Pero necesito ver tus tareas terminadas Bella. Ordenes de tus padres._

—_Nana —Estaba siendo exagerada._

—_Tus tareas o nada pequeña._

—_Las tengo en mi habitación pero seguro que no querrás subir y regresar por la tarta. _

—_Tengo tiempo de sobra _

—_Sí —asentí — Pero esa regla se debe cambiar, tengo dieciséis._

—_Pues… tus padres deberían hacerlo, no yo —reía mientras subía al mi habitación._

—_Es tu trabajo y debes cuidarme —moví mis manos imitando los movimientos de mi nana —Tengo mucha hambre._

_Mi tarea consistía en ejercicios de física. Estaba atascada con los malditos ejercicios de la primera ley de Newton. _

_Miré a Clarie con atención, cuando ojeaba las páginas de mis cuadernos. Tenía la esperanza de que un día, se cansara por completo de revisar si la tarea estaba lista._

—_Eso es todo —agregué rápidamente. Antes que revisé el resto de cuadernos. _

—_Es increíble que tenga permiso de salir cuantas veces quiera, pero aún tienen prestarle atención a las tareas._

—_Tus padres me lo pidieron mi niña._

—_Esto no es divertido, ya sabes estoy grande. Si alguien se entera de esto —me di la vuelta —Seria terriblemente humillante._

—_Que dramática —soltó una carcajada_

_Mi rostro tomó un tono rosáceo, intenté llegar a la cocina para poder servirme la tarta._

_Nana no se fijó, caminó en dirección a la sala a atender una llamada. Aprovecharía y cortaría un buen pedazo. _

_Uh al fin comida._

_Estaba por servirme la tarta cuando un sollozo me sacó de mi plan "quitar un buen trozo de tarta"._

_Rápidamente dejé el cuchillo y llegué a la sala. _

_Mi nana lloraba arrodillada en el suelo. _

— _¿Clarie? — Me arrodillo junto a ella — ¿Clarie, sucedió algo? —A estas alturas ya estaba nerviosa._

_Solo son sollozos y lágrimas, que recibo como respuesta._

_Estaba imaginándome el peor de los escenarios. _

—_Por favor nana, dime que sucede —estaba a punto de llorar._

_Finalmente levanta su rostro y me observa por unos segundos que me parecen eternos. _

—_Tus padres Bella —apretó una de mis manos —fueron asesinados. _

_Era una broma ¿verdad?_

_El aire no llegó a mis pulmones y mi cerebro dejó de funcionar. _

_**Charlie Swan 1960-2014 Renée Swan 1965-2014 **_

—_La vida es un total y confuso reto, miles de personas se cuestionan su existencia. Es difícil afrontar las situaciones diarias, es difícil, pero no imposible. Cada vez que sentimos que nuestras energías fueron agotadas, expuestas al límite, tenemos miles de sensaciones y entre esas es, querer partir. Todos tenemos un mal concepto del ¿porqué estamos aquí? Es algo largo de analizar. Todos, seguimos aquí por un "algo" por un "reto". Llegar a terminar ese reto con éxito es el sentido de la vida. Una vez que lo cumplimos, que llegamos a ese momento de felicidad y satisfacción plena. Es hora de partir. ¿Pero cuando sabemos que ese reto es el último? La vida es muy corta a veces larga, solo tienes que ser feliz y cumplir cada uno de tus sueños._

_Tanto como Charlie y Renné se ganaron un lugar en nuestro corazón, fueron unos excelentes padres y amigos. El plan de Dios es perfecto. Dejan a una pequeña, con un completo vacío. Pero yo puedo asegurar que el trabajo de ser padres fue un reto, y fue bien encaminado. _

_Todos estamos reunidos en este lugar para dar el último adiós a dos personas que formaron parte de nuestra vida. Charlie y Renée Swan, llegó el momento de que estos seres viajen al paraíso celestial. Que sus almas lleguen con el creador. Protege Señor Jesucristo a esta pareja. Permite que en tus lares ellos vivan en nuestros corazones._

_El cielo no mostraba la presencia del sol. Estaba claro que estos días serian fríos y ventoso. Miraba mis zapatos mientras el párroco continuaba con el discurso. A estas alturas yo no sentía nada. Mis ojos estaban completamente secos. Cuando la gente se acercaba a abrazarme y darme las condolencias, solo podía asentir y esconderme en el único regazo que me quedaba. Trataba de tener mi mente en blanco, estos últimos días, soñaba con mis padres, con su llegada. Aún mantenía esa esperanza de verlos. Despertar de esta pesadilla._

_El abogado de la familia se encargó de la investigación del asesinato. Hasta ahora no había pruebas para culpar a alguien. _

_La teoría era simple. Alguien desde adentro tenía la información completa sobre la partida de mis padres en la búsqueda. Nunca archivaron nada, por una simple ley de seguridad. El círculo se encerraba entre mis padres y yo. _

_La ubicación estaba en mi correo, la única persona que poseía el documento era yo…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Hola, tenia esta idea desde hace algunos meses pero armar una historia no es nada sencillo. Esto es un reto personal, quiero terminarlo y no dejarle en el camino. Pero, les aseguro que no. Una vez más gracias a Valentina mi Beta, por ayudarme en mis grandes errores. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.**


End file.
